Merry Christmas Margaret
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: It's Christmas, and Mordecai wants to give Mararet a surprise. What is the surprise? Will she like it? I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW AT ALL!


**Just a little short story about Christmas stuff. :) I wanted to okay?**

* * *

Mordecai made a big smile, and entered the Twin Peaks Mall, with Rigby following his side.

"So, why are we here again?" Rigby asked, "I was about to beat Level 3!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Dude, that's not important, We're here because I want to give Margaret a present."

"What are you going to get her? That cheap candy? With a stupid cheap Christmas card?" Rigby asked, chuckling a little.

"No! Look, Margaret and I have been dating for so long, and..I wanna make this special." Mordecai said.

"So? What are you getting her?" Rigby asked, taking a sip of water.

"A ring."

"Why?"

"Because...I'm gonna ask to marry her." Rigby widened his eyes, and spit out his water.

"MARRY?!" Rigby shouted, "Dude, I'm gonna try and say this in the nicest possible way...YOUR INSANE!"

Mordecai glared at Rigby. "Why? Why do you care?"

"I don't know, look, don't you think your rushing it a little to far?" Rigby asked.

"Nah." Mordecai said. He then entered the jewelry store.

"Can I help you?" The employee, Meredith asked. She was a flamingo, wearing a blue shirt, with jeans.

"Hi," Mordecai smiled, "I would like to get a ring please."

"Let me guess, your gonna ask someone to marry you?" Meredith asked, smiling a little.

"Haha, yeah.."

"I remember when my husband proposed." Meredith said, giggling a little.

"How did he do it?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, he got on one knee, and proposed near the forest..A squirrel took the ring, and went off, but eventually, my husband got it back, and proposed. I'm pretty sure there were 20 'Ums and Uhs hehe."

"That's...cool?"

"So who's the lucky girl?" Meredith asked.

"Margaret." Mordecai said.

Meredith smiled. "She must be beautiful with a name like that."

"Yeah!"

"Oh brother," Rigby said, rolling his eyes, "Wake me up when something happens." He then sat down in the comfy chair near the Necklaces.

"So do you know where any rings are?" Mordecai asked.

"Yep, I'll help you find one if you want?" Meredith said, walking to the rings. "Uh, sure!" Mordecai said, following her. Meredith grabbed a few rings, and smiled at Mordecai.

"How about this one?" She asked, holding a small, gold ring.

"Nah."

"Okay..how about this one?"

"nope."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one? Or this one?"

"Nope, Nada."

Meredith sighed. "Your so picky.." She looked through the box, and smiled.

"How about this?" It was a diamond ring, that was silver, and turquoise.

Mordecai smiled big. "I'll take it, how much?"

"2000 dollars."

"2000 DOLLARS?!"

"Yeah, but since this is a special occasion, I'll make it 300." Meredith said. Mordecai nodded, and handed his cash.

"Thank you!" He got his receipt, and waljed towards Rigby.

"Good luck!" Meredith said with a smile.

"Thanks." Mordecai woke up Rigby, and they left.

* * *

When they got to the golf cart, Mordecai looked at Rigby.

"Aren't you gonna buy something for Eileen?" He asked, sitting down.

"Nah, already did." Rigby said, "I did my shopping early." Mordecai nodded, then started the engine. He then drove off.

Rigby smiled. "Can I see the ring?"

"No way."

"Oh come on, please? I wanna see it! Pretty please?" Rigby asked, making puppy eyes.

Mordecai his eyes, then sighed. "Alright.." He then handed the small bag to him.

"Aw sweet!" Rigby said, holding the ring, "Hey Mordecai look, I'm married." He chuckled, and put the ring on.

"Dude, take it off now." Mordecai said.

"But I wanna wear it!"

"Dude. Now."

"no!"

"Give it back!" Mordecai shouted, pulling the ring.

"No way! I just got it!" Rigby said. Suddenly, the ring flew out.

"...Oops.."

"DUDE! THE RING!" Mordecai yelled. He drove the Cart fast, and tried to find it.

Mordecai gulped. "crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"

"Dude, I see it! Drive faster!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai then speeded up.

Rigby smiled. "I..almost..got it." He almost grabbed it, but missed.

"Uh..Mordecai?"

"What?!"

"LAKE!" Mordecai looked, and saw the ring fell in the park lake. Mordecai's eyes widened, and he jumped out of the cart, and fell into the lake. He swam, and swam, trying to look for it, but couldn't find it. Mordecai went to the surface, and got back on land.

"Mordecai? You..okay?" Rigby asked.

"..."

"Mordecai?"

"DUDE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FREAKIN FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN'T HAVE LOOKED AT IT, I WOULD PROBABLY STILL HAVE THE RING! THIS WAS MY CHANCE TO PROPOSE AND SHOW MY LOVE TOWARDS MARGARET, BUT I GUESS THAT WONT HAPPEN. ALL THAT MONEY I SPENT..WASTED!" Mordecai paused, then his eyes started to tear up, "..w-wasted.." He then ran back to the park house.

Rigby sighed. "Man, I feel bad.." He then looked at the lake.

"Hmm.."

* * *

Mordecai looked at the TV, watching his favorite TV show. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He then answered.

"Hello?"

"Mordecai! Hey! Merry Christmas." It was Margaret.

Mordecai smiled. "Hey Margaret, Merrt Christmas to you too, what's up?"

"Oh you know, getting ready for the surprise I've been wanting to know all week. I can wait!"

"oh...yeah, haha, about that.."

"I can't wait Mordecai, see you tonight, I love you!" She then hung up.

"..I love you too.."

Mordecai sighed. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Mordecai looked at himself. He was wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie.

"What am I going to tell as the surprise..?" Mordecai asked, "That ring is dead gone for good.." Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Mordecai shouted. He then went downstairs, and opened the door, only to see Margaret in a beautiful blue dress with a yellow belt.

"M-Margaret! You look..amazing!"

Margaret giggled. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

"Come i-i-in.."

"Thanks." They then sat down.

"Merry Christmas Mordecai." Margaret said, holding a gift.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." Mordecai said, grabbing the present.

"It's fine, I don't mind, besides, you deserve it." Margaret said. Mordecai then opened it.

Mordecai smiled big. "You got me Strong Johns 4?! How?! It hadn't come out yet!"

"My Aunt knows a guy." Margaret said, with a smile.

"Thanks Margaret," Mordecai said, "Your the best."

"No problem, now, what's the big surprise?" Margaret asked.

"Oh Yeah...about that...I-"

"Mordecai!" Mordecai looked, and saw Rigby wet.

"Rigby? What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the kitchen." Rigby then pushed Mordecai in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"Here." Rigby gave Mordecai something.

"The ring?! How did you-"

"I searched all over the lake."

Mordecai smiled. "thanks dude, I owe you."

"I'm fine, now good luck." Mordecai then went in the living room.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Now.." Mordecai took a deep breath.

"Margaret, I just wanna say, the day since we've been together has been the happiest of my life, and..I wanna take it up a level."

"What are-"

One knee down.

"Margaret Marie Haddad...Will you marry me?"

"..."

"..."

Margaret sighed. "look...Mordecai..I'm sorry..but.."

Mordecais heart began to shatter in pieces. That's it. She is saying no. All that trouble he went through, was for nothing.

.

"Yes."

Wait, What?

"YES MORDECAI YES! I LOVE YOU!" Margaret shouted. She then kissed him.

Mordecai smiled. "Merry Christmas Margaret."

**the end :)**


End file.
